Diálogo en la Oscuridad
by kmi.del.antro
Summary: Porque dejarse morir es estupidez, querer y ser querido es felicidad, amar es abandonarse al amor… Eran esas las cosas que él le había enseñado de mala manera. Y Matt no lo olvidaría jamás. Matt centric. MxM implícito spolier nombre real


_Hola!_

_...sí, últimamente me ha dado por las cosas raras..._

_...y he dejado los longfic un poco de lado..._

_...pero bueh..._

_este es un oneshot que encontré por allá buceando en las carpetas de mi pendrive... no sé exactamente desde hace cuánto está escrito, pero una revisada y arriba!_

_por primera vez en mi vida, este fic NO requiere aclaraciones... habla por sí solo (todo un record)_

_y..._

_**advertencia: **además del clásico SHONEN-AI, ES DECIR HOMBREXHOMBRE, quiero decir que este fic es MELOSO Y DEPRESIVO. Contrario a lo usual, este es un fic algo sombrío... y MxM._

_y también..._

_**Disc: **Matt no me pertenece... Mello tampoco... hum... Linda, Roger Near.... tampoco... la ventana, tampoco... bueno, ya me entienden -.-U_

_...fic_

**

* * *

**

Diálogo en la oscuridad

Contemplaba el paisaje por la ventana, a pesar de que este no tenía ningún significado a sus ojos. El bello clima veraniego parecía burlarse de él, con todos sus colores y el calor del sol, las risas de niños y aquel olor del pasto húmedo que se seca lentamente ante el calor del día. Si el cielo transmitiera sus sentimientos, llovería torrencialmente, en un diluvio que desbordaría el mundo, llevándose a pecadores e inocentes por igual. El mundo estaría en caos, convulsionado de muerte y dolor, quemándose en el infierno o congelándose en el vacío ultraterreno del espacio, vacío de vida.

_Así se sentía. Muerto._

Llevaba cerca de tres días en esa posición, resistiéndose a comer, abandonando todas las actividades que solía hacer, durmiéndose en medio de dolores de su cuerpo y lágrimas, despertando cuando sus pesadillas amenazaban con llevarse su cordura. Las noches eran especialmente duras, ya que no había allá fuera nada que distrajera sus sentidos. Sólo veía su vacío interno reflejado en la tierra mortal.

_Y aún así, aún así, Mail Jeevas no murió esa noche. Ni en los días posteriores._

Los huérfanos deberían estar acostumbrados al abandono, eso es lo que piensa la sociedad. Pero la verdad es que cada nuevo abandono te acerca más a la horca que se cierra cada vez más, alimentada por el dolor de la humanidad, apretada por el yugo del amor y el rechazo.

Al principio alimentaba la esperanza de verle aparecer en ese recargado cerco que separaba a los huérfanos del mundo exterior, que entrase esquivando a un enojado Roger, una emocionada Linda, un curioso Near… y que apareciera en la puerta de su habitación, que le gritase un par de cosas, que era un idiota, un idiota por no haber sabido que volvería, por no haber preparado su equipaje, que se marchaban es seguida, que se quedaba a su lado…

_En resumen, un idiota. Un idiota por haber tenido esperanza._

Y mientras veía su mundo romperse en pedazos sin hacer nada por evitarlo, se dejó caer… adonde, no podía saberlo. Que tan profundo, lo sabría cuando tocara fondo. Por cuanto tiempo, hasta que él se decidiera a aparecer de nuevo en su vida.

Y como un perro fiel, con el amor incondicional que brinda la amistad, esperó, le esperó porque confiaba en él, confiaba en él como nadie nunca se atrevió a confiar.

_Y eso era lo que le estaba destruyendo._

Cuando le dijo que se iba, pensó que era una broma macabra. Ya otras veces se lo había dicho, y Mail no creyó que esta vez fuese diferente a esas. No pudo captar lo hondo de su resentimiento, lo profundo de su dolor. Y por eso, cuando vio que ya no estaba, no dudó en que el culpable era él, que él no lo había notado, que había sido un imbécil… pero el dolor nos hace egoístas, ya que es la única forma de que sigamos vivos mientras nuestra alma se desangra. Y por eso renegó de él, le odió y le quiso a partes iguales, no quiso verle nunca más, pero allí estaba aguardando su vuelta…

Y en eso estaba. Esperando, pero sabiendo que nunca volvería. ¿Era eso masoquismo, el dejarse desangrar y morir lentamente?

_La respuesta es obvia._

Sentado en la ventana, aguardando lo imposible… ¿es eso amistad?

_Por supuesto._

Derramando una lágrima, odiándose por ello… ¿era eso amor?

_No hay respuesta para eso._

El sol se oculta, la oscuridad cae en el mundo… pero ya no puede caer más oscuridad en el chico que, sentado en la ventana, no ha visto otra cosa que negrura desde hace tres días.

¿Y que hay de las estrellas? ¿Es su brillo demasiado efímero para él? ¿No se merece también ver una estrella, su estrella, aquella que aguarda aún con dolorosa ansia?

_La respuesta está ante sus ojos: el vacío inconsumerable._

Porque dejarse morir es estupidez, _pero no hacerlo es cobardía._

Porque querer y ser querido es felicidad, _pero querer y no ser correspondido es valorar._

Porque amar es abandonarse al amor… _pero también al sufrimiento y a la muerte._

Eran esas las cosas que él le había enseñado de mala manera. Y Mail Jeevas no lo olvidaría, jamás.

* * *

_... y eso..._

_bueno, comentarios, cartas bomba, virus biológicos... lo que sea, por review ^^_

_gracias por leer esta humilde paranoia..._

_Adieu!_


End file.
